Dagger's End
by TwiAddictAnne
Summary: It is said that love knows no bounds. He never believed in it. Until he fell … hard and fast.
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** **Dagger's End**

 **Written for:** **Dorchester**

 **Written By:** **TwiAddictAnne**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Summary/Prompt used:** **From enemies to lovers.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing remotely recognizable belong to me, except these characters and this plot.**

 **A/N: Hi guys! I've been honored to be able to write TWO FAGE pieces this year. This is for my own gift-er, Dorchester. Dora, I hope you enjoy this. For you, I'm popping my TWI-slash cherry. So ... enjoy the ride. ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter-1: Prologue**

* * *

Even as I stand with him lying right before my eyes, I can't believe what I'm seeing.

I blink once … twice … and then once more.

No, he's not a mirage. He is real.

The splatting sound of liquid falling on the linoleum floor makes me look down at my hand.

The sight of blood dripping from my dagger shocks me, even though I had deliberately drawn that blood.

 _His_ blood.

I can see the place where my dagger had nicked him … the blood slowly trickling out of the cut jolts me out of my haze.

 _Shit! He's bleeding out right in front of eyes!_

Dropping down to my knees, I press my hand down on the cut, trying to stem the blood flow. "Please don't leave me," I plead with him.

That's when he opens his eyes. "I never did," he whispers back.

 _That's right,_ I realize. _I was the one who left him._

* * *

 **A/N: So ... thoughts?**

 **Please remember that this is my first TWI slash so be gentle with me. :)**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you in about an hour.**

 **Ann**


	2. Chapter-2

**A/N: A quick shout out to Wizardtho for beta reading this little piece of mine.**

 **I wrote this story under three days so not much research was done for this. I apologize for that in advance. Anyway ... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter-2**

* * *

 _Five Years Ago, Central Intelligence Agency Training Centre_

* * *

"Newbie!" I call out to the new recruit who seems to be stumbling over his own two feet.

 _I love not being the newbie anymore._

He stops in his tracks and turns around to glare at me. "I have a name," he bites out.

I roll my eyes. _So much attitude!_

"That's right." I pretend to think and ask, "Pretty boy, is it?"

His jaw tightens, making the tendons in his throat stand out. "No," he pretty much growls. "Jasper Whitlock."

 _Ohh he's feisty! It'll be fun to make him sweat a little bit._

"Well, Casper ..." I start.

Just as I expect, he glowers at me. "It's JASPER."

"Okie!" I hold my hands up in mock surrender. "You really take your name seriously, I guess."

His eyes drop to my name tag and a smile appears at the corners of his mouth. "I suppose I do, _Carlie_."

 _Carlie? What the fuck!_

"Name's Carlisle, mate," I correct him. "Carlisle Cullen."

"I'm not your mate, pal," he grinds out.

"Whoa! Cool it guys," Edward Masen, our Captain, barks out, peeking his head out of his office. " _Both_ of you are newbies to various degrees. So cut it out and get working."

Whitlock smirks at me and flips me the bird before leaving me alone.

I may have poked my tongue out just for the heck of it.

What? Fair's fair.

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts on the boys?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you with chapter-3 soon.**

 **Love,**

 **Ann**


	3. Chapter-3

**A/N: Just a head's up, there's 10 chapters in total and all of them will be posted today. So buckle up!**

* * *

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

The harsh sound of the alarm going off in the distance breaks through the chaos in the hallway. Even though I know what it is, I can't help feeling the adrenaline rush through my body.

From the other end of the hallway, I see Whitlock run out of his quarters. "What's happening?" he shouts out to me.

Just to fuck with him, I don't tell him that it's a fire drill that takes place regularly in a random manner. Instead, I imitate being afraid and call out, "The place is on fire! Get out!"

"Is this a drill?" he asks.

"No! A short-circuit."

His eyes widen as he nods. "We should help people to get out safely," he yells.

I shake my head. "No time. Get out now while you can."

He looks baffled as if he can't believe how someone can say that. "I'm not leaving while someone might be in danger."

"Whit ..." Before I can tell him that it's a drill aimed to see how fast you can evacuate the place, he's marching away from me toward the upstairs sleeping quarters where the female agents in training were.

Shrugging, I follow the protocol and get out of the building with the rest of the trainees.

* * *

"Hmm ..." Captain Masen seems to be in deep thought as he paces in front of us. "Agent Whitlock."

Whitlock straightens his back and stands stoically. "Yes, Sir."

"You realize what you did was both brave and extremely foolish?"

"Foolish, Sir?" he repeats.

"The moment you joined the agency, you became an asset to the agency and to the government. What you did back there was a risk to you, the asset. Should there be a fire, you're supposed to get out of the place … to protect yourself and the agency."

"But if there were people trapped inside ..."

"They're not your problem," he cuts him off. "Every person inside this building is highly trained so they should know how to protect themselves. That was very foolish of you to put yourself at risk like that … that too in a drill situation."

"I didn't know it was a drill, Sir."

Captain Masen looks astonished at that information. "You mean you didn't get the memo?" he asks, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Whitlock hangs his head, not making a peep about why he thought it was a real fire.

That's the first time I truly grow to respect him.

* * *

 **A/N: So ... thoughts?**

 **Share them with me and review please.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Ann**


	4. Chapter-4

**Chapter-4**

"Hey," I greet him the morning after the fire.

He doesn't respond.

"Whitlock," I call him again as I stand next to him to make my coffee. "How come you didn't tell the Captain …?"

He turns to me, his face looking like it's carved from stone. "Listen, Cullen," he snaps. "I didn't tell the Captain because I'm not a tattletale… but just because I didn't tell him doesn't mean that we're all chummy."

"Hey hey, relax!" I say. "I'm sorry for the way I acted when you came along. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

A buzzer goes off in distance, signalling that it's time for the morning assignment meeting and cutting our conversation short.

I watch with dismay as all the good assignments get handed over to the senior agents. It sucks to be the lowest in the food chain.

"Cullen, Whitlock!" Captain Masen calls out. "You two will be taking on an assignment together."

I look over at Whitlock and see him pull a face. _Great!_

"You two will be detailing the Senator's visit to the Senior Centre."

"Sir," we both acknowledge at the same time.

As we both reach for the manila folder in his proffered hand, my hand brushes against Whitlock's, sending a jolt of sensation through me. The way he gasps and then withdraws his hand, frowning, tells me that I'm not the only one to feel that.

"Cullen," the captain says, handing me the folder. "You're in charge."

"Sir."

One more look at Whitlock and I walk ahead of him out of the room, trying to get my thoughts under control.

 _What the hell did just happen?_

* * *

 **A/N: Thoughts so far?**

 **Share them with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Ann**


	5. Chapter-5

**Chapter-5**

* * *

"You two boys look like you have sticks up your asses," an old lady with a walker comments in an offhand manner before starting to walk past us both.

We're standing at the entrance of the Senior Centre, waiting for the Senator to finish visiting with his uncle.

I clear my throat and look sideways, stealing a glance at my companion.

Instead of feeling offended, Whitlock flashes the lady a smile and says with a hint of southern twang, "And a good day to you too, Ma'am."

The woman blushes and scrambles away from us.

A chuckle escapes me at his words.

He looks at me with furrowed brows. "What?"

I shake my head. "I didn't know you joke," I remark, still smiling.

"I joke," he replies slowly. "Just never want to make anyone the brunt of my joke."

Reminded once more of my action at the night of the fire drill, I sigh and open my mouth to apologize. He holds a hand up, silencing me. "I don't care for your apologies," he says. "I just need to know that I can trust you to have my back if we're in an assignment together."

"Of course," I say like it's a no-brainer. "Partners before pettiness."

He nods, and for the first time since I've known him, he rewards me with that small one-sided smile of his. Suddenly, the sun seems to shine brighter _. Wait … what? Where did that come from?_

I chalk my fleeting thoughts up to the summer heat and shove them away … never to be touched.

The problem with those thoughts of mine is that they never go away. Yes, I am able to push them away for the time being, but they're always there … in the back of my mind.

When I wake up from a dream of hazel eyes and unruly hair of Jasper Whitlock for the third time in the following week, for a moment, I seriously consider consulting a psychologist... then I digress. _It must be the stress of the job,_ I tell myself.

* * *

 **A/N: So any suggestion for our boy?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **See you soon.**

 **Love,**

 **Ann**


	6. Chapter-6

**Chapter-6**

* * *

It's been two months since Jasper joined the agency. In those two months, we've graduated from hate-at-first-sight enemies to what teens these days call frenemies, at least I think so. When Jasper doesn't shove past me at the corridor this morning, I feel like the thought must be mutual.

"Cullen, Whitlock!" Captain Masen calls out from his glass cube of an office, motioning us to join him.

When we're standing across from him, he glares at me first and then turns his eyes on Jasper. "What the hell did you do on the detailing job I assigned to you for the security of the Senator?"

"Sir?" we parrot each other at the same time.

He looks sternly at us for a moment before smiling widely. "Relax. I'm joking. Senator is planning a visit to the White House later today and he wants you two on the job."

Jasper raises an eyebrow in question. "Why us?"

"Because you managed to keep him alive the last time?" the captain barks back. "Since he's hoping to run for President in a few months, I think he wants to be in safer hands."

I can't help but grin at that. "Cool!" I exclaim. "We might be escorting the future POTUS, man!"

Jasper rolls his eyes and Captain Masen laughs before slamming down an assignment folder in front of us. "You've been assigned then."

On the way back from the White House, the senator invites us to sit in the back of the the limo with him instead of at the front.

With his small tufts of silvery white hair intermittently dispersed through the charcoal black, the senator looks quite handsome. He smiles, making the corners of his eyes crinkle a little as he regards us both in our usual suit and shades outfit. "Why do you wear the shades inside the car?" he asks out of the blue.

It takes me a moment to realize that I myself don't have any idea as to the purpose of the shades. Jasper, however, is ever vigilant with his presence of mind. "To make sure that we're not blindsided by the glares of oncoming car headlights, and so can protect you, Sir."

The senator nods thoughtfully. "I never thought of it that way. Well answered, son." He looks at the two of us and asks, "So are you two partners?"

The word "partners" catches me off guard. _What does he mean by that? Do I give off some kind of vibe?_ I wonder as I hasten to correct him. "No, no, Sir, we just work together."

He gives me an odd look and says, "That's what partners mean."

 _Oh so he wasn't asking about those kind of partners._ I feel stupid for jumping to conclusions; the tips of my ears heat up with embarrassment.

In my peripheral vision, Jasper's expression catches my eyes. He has a melancholic, almost hurt, expression on his face which I can't decipher.

A sudden sound of shattering glass jolts me out of my musings just then. It takes only a tenth of a second for me to register that there's a bullet hole in the side window, breaking it into million small fractals. I reach forward to cover the senator, making him duck underneath the seats so the next bullets can't hit him.

"Sir, are you okay?" I ask.

He nods vehemently. "What's happening?"

"Looks like they want to hit the future president."

"Fuck!" Jasper swears from somewhere above me.

"What?" I ask, lifting my head a little.

He points through the open divider window toward the driving seat. "The chauffeur has been shot!"

"Jesus!" I join in the swearing team. "What are we gonna do?"

Jasper looks down at me, his eyes full of fire. "I'm going to take the wheels."

I barely manage to acknowledge his statement before he's slipping through the window and climbing into the front seat.

What happens next is a blur of action. Amidst the sounds of gunfire and bullets showering around us, I cover the senator, protecting him with my life as I try to return fire as best as I can just to make sure Jasper can drive us out of here.

I don't know how he does it, but Jasper somehow manages to maneuver the vehicle out of there, swerving this way and that to lose our attackers. When the bullets become sparse, I raise my head to find that Jasper is half-lying on the seat with his head peeking over the dashboard so he can see where he's going without exposing himself to gunfire. Smart man!

"Are they gone?" I yell over the sound of my own heart beating, trying to let me know that I'm still alive, probably.

Jasper makes a sharp right turn, making the car jump onto the highway and then lets out a sigh of relief. "Now they are."

"Senator?" I call.

No response.

I look down and see that he's alive, just seems to have been shocked beyond consciousness. "Sir?" I try again.

"Slap him," Jasper suggests from the front seat.

Snorting at the ridiculousness of the idea, I shake the elderly man a little. "Charles? Yo, Charlie! You still there?"

Finally, the man blinks, his brown eyes looking at me with a mixture of fear and apprehension. "Am I alive?"

I can't help but grin. "Yes, Sir."

I help him sit up straighter now that we're out of danger, which is when I notice that we're not in the highway. No, we're at the interstate.

As if he can read my mind, the senator asks, "Where are we?"

"I-90," Jasper replies, his voice sounding scratchy.

The senator seems to think for a moment before picking up his cellphone. "I need to make a call."

Ten minutes after excessive whispering and cursing into the phone, he hangs up and sighs. "Guys, my security team has set up a safe house a few miles from here," he tells us. "We can go there."

Just then thunder claps, as if to tell us that our miseries weren't over yet.

After half an hour of driving through convoluted routes suggested by the senator's head of security, we reach a place that can be described as a luxurious cottage at best.

A group of five heavily armed men come out the minute Jasper hits the breaks. "Do you know these men, Senator?" I ask.

He nods. "That's Sam, my head of security." He points to a sturdy man of about thirty who walks forward to greet us.

"Sir!" He salutes the senator and casts a suspicious glance at us. "And you are …?" he asks, raising his eyebrows at Jasper and I.

"The men who saved my life," the senator answers before either of us can speak. "And for tonight, they'll be my guests." He turns to face us then. "Boys, I don't think it'll be wise for you to travel back to DC in the dark of night. So please, accept my invitation to spend the night here at my humble abode."

I look at Jasper, at a loss for words, only to find that he too is looking shocked.

When we're both silent for a minute, the senator smiles and tells Sam to arrange for a place for us.

After a dinner of frozen pizza, courtesy of the senator, Jasper and I am shown to the room we're supposed to share.

Walking side by side along the corridor to our room, I feel this strange current between us, as if pulling me to him. I steal a glance at Jasper to see his broad shoulders straight as an arrow, the tension passing through him almost as palpable as mine.

 _Does he feel this too?_

My question is answered the moment I close the door behind me; Jasper pulls me around to face him, then presses his mouth to mine.

 _Damn!_

* * *

 **A/N: Well ... damn! Thoughts?**

 **See you soon.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Love.**

 **Ann**


	7. Chapter-7

**Chapter-7**

* * *

Four seconds.

For four long and excruciating seconds, I don't respond, my mind racing a thousand miles a nanosecond.

And then, I decide, _to hell with it_. That's the moment I allow my arms to wrap around him, holding him to me as I start kissing him back.

This kiss with Jasper is different.

It's different from any other kiss I've ever had.

It's … more.

Apparently, I'm not the only one feeling this because the moment our tongues touch, a muted groan tries to escape him. Just as he had started, he breaks off our kiss.

"What was that?" I manage to ask between pants for breath.

He focuses the full force of his hazel eyes on my blue ones and says in an equally breathless voice, "What I've always wanted to do."

My lips part at his answer. I can't help but poke my tongue out to lick my lips, tasting him there.

The action seems to snap him out of his thoughts. Before I know what's happening, he's got my back against the door, his mouth looming so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my face. "Carlisle," he calls my name in a voice that sends a shiver of thrill through my whole being. "Tell me to stop."

Without knowing what I'm doing, I shake my head, then utter the words I never thought I would. "Don't stop."

And he doesn't. He doesn't stop when we're both shirtless and kissing each other like it's the air we need to breath. He doesn't stop me when I decide that it's not enough and I need more … of his touch … of this feeling … of him. He doesn't stop until we're both sweaty and blissfully oblivious to anything but each other.

Neither do I.

The first rays of the sun wakes me up. Holding a hand over my eyes to shield them from the onslaught of light, I sit up. And that's when I see it … him.

Jasper Whitlock.

The man I despised from the first time I laid eyes on him.

The man I had grown to respect despite having no desire to do so.

The man I made love to last night.

 _No,_ I mentally correct myself, remembering how he pushed all my boundaries until they were gone. _He's the man who fucked me last night._

Hatred.

Disgust.

Devastation.

And white hot fury.

Myriads of emotions assault me as I sit there, steaming in self loathing, repeatedly asking myself what I have done.

A soft sound of movement distracts me from my thoughts. I turn my head to see him sleeping next to me, a peaceful smile playing on his lips.

 _What if ...?_ A suspicious strikes me, making bile rise to my mouth. _What if it meant nothing to him? What will I do if he says it was just a passing moment?_

Overcome with doubt, I make up my mind. I'll not let him destroy the last of my self respect like that. I'll not allow him the chance to break my heart.

Slipping out of the bed, I quickly pull on my clothes and search my pockets for a piece of paper. All I find is an old gas receipt. _This will have to do,_ I decide. Fishing out a pen, I write the words that threaten to break me, but I persist anyway.

 _Jasper,_

 _I have to go. My half of the report will be waiting for you on your desk when you get to the HQ._

 _Carlisle._

Placing that note on my pillow, I slowly walked out of the room and away from the only man to ever make me feel truly alive.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Take care.**

 **Ann**


	8. Chapter-8

**A/N: Time to go back to the time of the prologue.**

* * *

 **Chapter-8**

* * *

 _Five Years Later, British Museum Basement_

* * *

He stares at me while holding a handkerchief to the cut on his throat to stop the bleeding. "Why are you here?" he asks after a long moment of silence.

"Apparently there's this hunk of stone ..." I start.

"The flood tablet," he interrupts.

"Yes, that," I affirm. "Some art thieves are supposed to try and steal it, so the museum contacted Interpol."

He sighs. "And the CIA."

"So that's why I sort of jumped on you when you came in through the window," I explain. "I thought you were the thief."

"I was testing the methods of entrance for the thief," he informs me.

A moment of awkward silence later, he asks, "So Interpol, huh?"

I nod. "I joined after ..."

Before I can finish, he says with a grim expression, "... after you ran away."

"I didn't ..." I try to deny it, but then he raises his eyes to mine and I shut up because that's exactly what I had done. I ran away from what had happened all those years ago … and from him.

Instead of trying to justify myself, I ask, "How are you, Jasper?"

"Good," he says, nodding to himself. "I made Captain last year."

"That's good."

We both quiet down after that, at a loss for how to address our shared past.

Looking at my watch, I say, "It's almost time for sunrise."

"I hate dawns," he responds.

I frown at his words; before I can ask him about it, however, he explains it himself. "That's when you left."

 _He remembers!_

* * *

 **A/N: One more chapter and then the epi. Hope you're enjoying this.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Ann**


	9. Chapter-9

**A/N: This is it. The last regular chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter-9**

* * *

"Oh!" That's all I can manage to say in response to his declaration.

Apparently, he doesn't need me to say anything because he soldiers on, as if letting out the words that had built inside him for a long long time. "You must have thought I was sleeping. I saw you get dressed, scribble that note and then leave. I still hadn't realized that was all the goodbye I was going to get. It sunk in when I went to my desk later that day. As you had promised, the report was there … but you weren't."

"Jasper ..." I call his name, not knowing what to say, not sure what I'm feeling myself.

"It was when Edward asked me why you suddenly quit that I knew … I knew you were gone."

"Jas ..."

His eyes cut to mine, their depths burning into mine. "Why?" he asks sharply. "I asked you to stop me if you didn't want it. And you didn't. You didn't stop me. You let me love you, Carlisle Cullen. And then you just packed up and left? How is that justice? You wronged me."

His words pierce through my mind like bullets fired from the fastest gun ever, breaking the walls I had created around the memories of that night. "You _loved_ me?" I ask in a whisper.

"You couldn't tell?" he asks venomously. "I showed you that I loved you with every touch … every kiss of mine, and what did you do? You threw it all to my face."

"I … I thought you didn't feel anything for me." Even as I say the words, my mind conjures up the images and feelings from that night, showing me the truth in his declaration.

"Didn't feel anything for you?" he scoffs. "You are the first man I ever touched that way. You are my first, Carlisle. Do you think I go around kissing random men? No! You were special to me, and I thought ..." His voice breaks a little as he continues, "I thought I was special to you, too."

"You were," I say quickly, hoping I could take away that hurt from his face. "You were my first too, Jasper. But I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asks, tilting his head to the side so he can look into my downcast face.

"You," I whisper. "You made me feel things I never felt. You had all the power to make me or break me, which scared me shitless! I didn't know how I would've survived if you woke up and said that it didn't mean anything to you."

He looks taken aback by my revelation. "You really feel like that?"

"I do," I say. His shoulders relax then, the tension leaving him, and I spy a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. I decide to take a leap of faith and slowly state, "You said you loved me."

He nods. "I did."

"How about now?"

"Now?" he looks closely at me, then holds a hand out to me in a silent invitation. Instead of running for the hills like before, I grab on this time. He smiles at my hand in his and tells me, "I can fall again if you're with me."

"Always," I whisper before placing a kiss to his temple, vowing to myself that I'll not run again.

* * *

 **A/N: Share your thoughts with me and leave a review.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Love**

 **Ann**


	10. Chapter-10: Epilogue

**A/N: This is it, guys. The last chapter of my FAGE journey ... for now. This has been a pleasure being a part of this beautiful event.**

* * *

 **Chapter-10: Epilogue**

* * *

 _Six Months Later, Washington DC_

* * *

"Guys!" he whines. "Can I please start now before the tipsy duo start making out at the altar?"

"Sorry!" Peter and Emmett, our best men, call out in unison.

"Psst!" I call out to the officiant, our beloved Edward Masen, CIA Director. "Who're the tipsy duo?"

He rolls his eyes while pointing to me and Jasper. "You and your fiancé," he informs me dryly.

With a loopy grin on his face, Jasper slings an arm around my shoulders, then plants a kiss right on my lips. "I love you, Carlie," he declares loudly.

His mood is so addictive that I can't help but grin back. "I love you too, Casper."

Edward lets out a frustrated groan as he starts for the umpteenth time. "Dearly beloved ..."

"Hey boss," Jasper interrupts _again_. "When can I get to the kissing my groom part?"

With a sigh, Edward shakes his head and rushes through the service to get to our vows. Just like our love, our vows aren't conventional. Instead of vowing to love till death do us part, we vow to be each other's lovers, best friends and partners in crime forever. Honestly, with our line of work, death can come sooner than you expect and we don't plan on stopping at that.

When Jasper kisses me for the first time as my husband, I'm taken back into the first time our lips touched. I realize that even after all this time, this man incites the same feelings inside me.

My emotions must have showed on my face because he asks, "What is it?"

I shake my head while pulling his lips to mine again. "I just love you," I whisper against his lips, sealing our love with a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: And they lived happily ever after. :)**

 **Dorchester, I hope this story managed to put a smile on your face.**

 **A huge thanks goes to Speklez for being such a amiable host to this year's event. You rock, girl!**

 **And thank you, my readers, for taking the time to read this story.**

 **See you soon on another journey.**

 **Love.**

 **Ann**


End file.
